1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic controller including an electronic circuit board, which is provided with a connector at its end, and is housed in a case.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic controller used for controlling a vehicle or the like generally has the following structure. The electronic controller includes electronic components such as an input/output circuit, a communication circuit, a microcomputer, and a power supply circuit. The electronic components are provided on a printed circuit board which is an electronic circuit board. At the same time, a connector for connection to an external device is provided to the printed circuit board. Then, the printed circuit board is housed in a case.
As the above-mentioned type of electronic controller, the following electronic controller is known. The electronic controller uses a base and a cover which are vertically separated from each other. A printed circuit board, onto which connectors are mounted, is interposed between the base and the cover. Then, contact surfaces of the base, the cover, and the connectors are bonded with a water-proof sealing material (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-258454).
In the electronic controller having the configuration described above, however, the connectors are brought into contact with the base and the cover. Therefore, the connectors are required to be formed into a shape, for example, which can be brought into contact with the base and the cover. Therefore, there is a problem in that a general-purpose connector cannot be used as the connector for the electronic controller described above.
The shapes of the base and the cover may be changed according to the shape of the connector to cope with the above-mentioned problem. In this case, however, there is another problem in that the base and the cover are required to be set for each connector.